Si Te Vas (Draco Volkswagen)
by theartistformerlyknownaswmlaw
Summary: Ginny's getting married... Can Draco get there in time to stop the wedding? Will Ginny leave her groom to run off with him? Based on the Volkswagen commerical. Complete.
1. Si Te Vas

**Si Te Vas**

A/N: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Brothers and the creation of J.K. Rowling. No infringement or profit is intended by my use.  The concept for this little fic is copyright Volkswagen of America, Inc and featured in their ad "Big Day."  Everything else is mine.

You are cordially invited to witness the joining in marriage of

Miss Virginia Annelle Weasley

to

Mr. Harry James Potter

On Saturday, September the 22nd

Two thousand and one

at four o'clock in the afternoon

St. Paul's Church, Ottery Saint Catchpole

Reception to Follow

          "What is this?"

        Severus Snape cocked his head to the side slightly, looking into the other room to see what 'this' could be referring to.  A grim smile passed fleetingly over his face as he saw the object in question.  "A wedding invitation."

        "Today.  They're getting married TODAY?  Why in the bloody hell didn't you say anything?

        "Because I didn't think you'd care.  Why would you give a damn as to whether the amazing Potter and the little Weasley brat are getting married?  I should have tossed that in the bin the moment I received it," he drawled, reentering the dungeon with the needed ingredients.

        Draco Malfoy furiously turned around to face his former professor, "Don't you ever, EVER call her a brat again!"

        Raising an eyebrow in interest, and not the least put off by the boy's tone, Severus looked critically at the crumpled invitation.  "I used to think nothing got by me.  Obviously I was wrong."

        "Humph," Draco responded noncommittally, shoving his hands into his pockets.

        Carefully arranging the various bottles and vials he'd removed from his storeroom, Severus shook his greasy dark hair back behind his shoulders.  "You obviously _do_ care, don't you?  Though I can't fathom why.  You always detested Potter and your disdain for the entire Weasley family is well known."

        Draco dropped his head, his silver-blonde hair falling forward to cover his face.  "Yes, but not her…"

        "You're mumbling, Draco.  What did you say, I couldn't quite distinguish one consonant from another."

        "Not her, dammit!  I never felt disdain for her!" he screamed, slamming his hand down onto the table as he leaned across the workspace.  "I detested Potter and still do to tell you the truth, but not her!  She was…she is…"

        "She is what, Draco?" Severus asked forcefully.

        "Marrying Potter apparently."

        "Yes.  At four o'clock today, or shortly thereafter, she will become Mrs. Harry freaking Potter," Severus muttered, earning a bark of disgusted laughter from Draco.  "Maybe I should rephrase my question, though I know you understood it the first time.  What is she to you, Draco?"

        "What does it matter what she is to me?  She's getting married.  What she is to me _doesn't _matter anymore!"

        "Were you always this difficult?  Was I just too focused on taking as many points from Gryffindor as possible that I completely missed what a prat you are?"  Severus moved around the table so he was standing just in front of Draco.  "It matters until four o'clock this afternoon.  You still have two hours."

        Sighing, Draco stepped away, wandering slowly over to one of the students' desks where a cauldron sat bubbling.  "She's made her decision.  She made her decision a long time ago if I'm to be honest with myself."

        "Potter and the Weasley's hate me just as much as you hate them, yet they sent me an invitation to the wedding.  Think about that, Draco."

        A grudging realization crept into Draco's mind as he watched the bubbles break on the surface of the liquid.  "You don't honestly believe…"

        "It was sent in the hopes that someone other than myself would see it?"  Severus crossed the room and extinguished the fire underneath the cauldron.  "Perhaps it was."

        "She…  Wouldn't she… "

        "Stop rambling and form a coherent thought, boy.  I doubt Potter would have invited me.  And as sweet an angel as you think she is, I can't fathom her wanting me at her wedding.  I don't exactly radiate joy and glad tidings," Severus sniffed.

        "I never said that she was sweet or an angel," Draco argued petulantly.

        "But you do, don't you?"

        "No!  She's a hellion, a fiery, temperamental, explosive little minx.  She drove me absolutely crazy, made me angrier than anyone ever had or has since, and…I've never seen or met anyone that could hold a candle to her, who could make my blood boil and my knees weak at the same time."

        "And you're still very much in love with her," Severus stated dryly.

        Draco closed his eyes for a moment, picturing her dark auburn hair glowing in the sun, her freckles which were sprinkled across her nose and cheeks, her smile that lit up her face and the room, the look in her eyes the first time he kissed her by the lake at Hogwarts and the pain in those same eyes when he'd told her goodbye in the same spot.  His heart still ached when he remembered how he'd told her that he didn't' love her anymore, the lie blatantly obvious and hanging between them.  He'd left her for her own good.  The son of a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's most devoted of minions.  Draco knew he'd never be good enough for her, he'd never be accepted by her family and that, in the end, their relationship would not work, and he'd only wind up hurting her.  So he'd left her, his last day at Hogwarts he'd asked her to meet him by the lake, needing to end it sooner rather than later, hoping to minimize her pain.

        "Yes.  I still love her."

        Severus smiled, removing his pocket watch and flipping open the case.  "Then, boy, you need to hurry.  You've only got an hour and a half." 


	2. Si Te Vas Chapter 2

Si Te Vas 

**Chapter 2**

A/N: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Brothers and the creation of J.K. Rowling. No infringement or profit is intended by my use.  The concept for this little fic is copyright Volkswagen of America, Inc and featured in their ad "Big Day."  Everything else is mine.

        An hour and a half.  He only had an hour and a half to get from Hogwarts to Saint Paul's, stop a wedding and convince the only girl that he'd ever loved not to marry the man she was planning on marrying and instead…  What instead?  Leave with him?  Run away to gods know where with him?  Marry him?  He drove mindlessly down the road, his broom tucked into the trunk as the skies opened up, forcing him to slow down.  It had to rain.  It just had to.  It was his luck, which he'd never had much of based on his career as a Seeker for the Slytherins.  No Potter was the lucky one.  And if Draco didn't move faster, Potter'd get lucky again.  He'd have Ginny and all Draco would have was… nothing.  He had nothing without Ginny.

        She was probably standing in her parent's house right about now.  Standing in her dress, smiling and laughing and planning for a future with Potter.  No…  She couldn't actually _love _him.  God wouldn't be that cruel to him.  Draco smiled as he thought of her in her wedding dress, surrounded by family and probably half dozen or so little redheaded children, all wanting to look at her ring and play with her dress.  She was looking out the window, wondering if it was going to stop raining, smiling at her father as he asked for the 100th time whether she was sure about it.  And she was sure, because she was happy, because he made her happy.  She'd play with her hair or her ring nervously, worried not that he wouldn't show up but that everything would go smoothly.  But her father smiled back at her, ensuring her that he'd be there, that everything was going to be perfect.  Then he'd ask again whether she was sure.  And she'd tell him, again, that she was because she loved him and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.  She wanted to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. 

        Draco slammed on the brakes of his car, laying on the horn as a car ahead of him suddenly stopped.  Of course Ginny had to get married in a Muggle church.  In a Muggle area of town.  With a Muggle fireplace and no possible way for him to fly in without half a dozen or so bloody Muggles seeing him do so.  He dropped his head onto the wheel as the flow of traffic ceased.  This couldn't be happening!  He had to get there in time or else…  His Ginny would become Potter's Ginny.

        "Dammit, MOVE!" he screamed out the window, blowing the horn again.  "Move off the bloody road or hit the gas!  It's the vertical one on the right!"  The driver turned around and made a very rude gesture and Draco bit back the urge to curse the git.  "Same to you!  Now MOVE IT!"

        The traffic started again and he floored it, passing the idiot like he was standing still.  If it was possible to fly in a Muggle vehicle (which it was, he remembered with an amused smile, because Weasley and Potter did it, when was it?  Second year?  Or was it third?) he was doing it.  He glanced down at the speedometer.  He was definitely breaking the law, but he didn't care.  He couldn't care.  There was only one thing he cared about and she was standing in a church getting ready to marry another man.

        He looked down at his watch…  Where did the time go?  Only a half hour now!  He couldn't miss it…  He just couldn't!  He was forced to slow down as he entered the town.  Ahead of him, the barriers at a train crossing started to come down.  Draco ignored them, steering around them as the train's whistle blew.  He bounced across the tracks, getting through just in time.  Seeing the sign for Ottery Saint Catchpole, he veered off the road, crossing two lanes of traffic and cutting off at least one another car as he took the exit at high speeds.  He hadn't seen her in almost two years…  What if Snape was wrong?  What if they had invited all their old professors and it had nothing to do with him?  What if she didn't give a rat's ass about him anymore?  What if she hated him for leaving her?

_"You're leaving.  Well, I knew that.  You're finished Hogwarts, you can't stay…"_

_        "No, Ginny!  You don't understand!  You never will!  I'm LEAVING!  Scotland, England, the entire fucking island!  And I don't know when or if I'm going to come back," he yelled, hating the way she cringed when his words her hit as hard as any fist could._

_        "What about us?" Ginny asked softly, looking at her feet as his words sunk in._

_        Draco sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he kicked a clump of dirt that was lying in the grass.  "There is no us anymore, Gin."_

_        "No!  Why…But…No!  Draco, you know how I feel about you," she cried, raising her dark brown eyes to his.  The tears were spilling down her cheeks, their trails glistening in the late day sun.  "I love you.  I've risked everything for you."_

_        "You shouldn't have to risk anything to be with me, Ginny!  I can't…  We won't work.  We're too different.  Our families…  I don't love you anymore," he declared, his voice catching on the lie as he saw the effect of his destructive words.  "It's over," he stated with finality, looking away from her before his resolve crumbled and he took her in his arms, begging her to forgive him for his foolishness._

_        "I won't let you do this.  I'm not going to let you leave," she sobbed, reaching forward to him._

        Draco jumped out away from her grasp.  "You don't have a say in the matter!  I'm going.  Goodbye Ginny," he whispered, leaning in quickly to kiss her and then pulling away just as quickly.  She made a final effort to grab him, but he turned so swiftly that she only managed to catch the back of his robe which flowed through her fingers like the fine silk it was.  From the corner of his eye, he saw her fall to the ground and he took a deep breath, repeating in his head that this was for the best.  It didn't help to think that one day she'd thank him for this.  His heart was contracting painfully in his chest and he was could hear her gut wrenching sobs as he walked away.  No, not his heart...  He didn't have a heart anymore.  He'd left it by the lake.

        Draco had to wrench the wheel to the left to avoid the car that had just entered the road.  He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't seen it enter the road.  He needed to calm himself down or else he'd kill himself before he got to the church.  Seeing the sign for the road where the church was, he made a quick right.  "There it is," he muttered to himself as he saw the church in the distance.  There was a white carriage waiting outside, two white horses harnessed to the front.  If he leaned over far enough he could see white ribbons blowing in the breeze.  And flowers.  Lots of flowers.  He had to give one thing to Potter, he was throwing Ginny the wedding she deserved.  But that was the only thing he'd ever Potter and he sure as hell wasn't going to give him Ginny.  Not without a fight.

        He pulled the car alongside the church with a screech, sending the horses into hysterics but he didn't care.  He'd barely let it come to a stop before he hopped out and went sprinting up the stairs.  The doors were open and he heard the voice of the minister saying, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

        Draco ran inside catching sight of her standing at the end of the aisle.  She looked like a dream, her beautiful hair hanging down her back and flowers in her hair forming a little crown.  He stopped as she turned and caught his eye.  He simply stared at her, not trusting his voice to say anything.  She quickly broke his gaze, looking back to Potter and then down at the ground.  As she dropped her head, Potter looked down the aisle, his gaze hardening.  Draco opened his mouth to say something as Potter glared at him for just a moment then glanced back expectantly to Ginny.  She lifted her head and turned to look at Draco, taking a deep breath.

        Fasten your seatbelts…


	3. Si Te Vas Chapter 3

Fasten your seatbelts... 

Si Te Vas 

**Chapter 3**

A/N: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Brothers and the creation of J.K. Rowling. No infringement or profit is intended by my use.  The concept for this little fic is copyright Volkswagen of America, Inc and featured in their ad "Big Day."  Everything else is mine.

        They simply stared at one another, neither trusting themselves to speak or even knowing what to say.  Draco began to shake slightly, the sudden impact of what was happening hitting him full force.  Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he opened his mouth to finally speak.

        "What the hell is going on here?  What is this slimy git doing here, Ginny?  Harry?"  Ron had stood up, asking the question that was on everybody's mind.  Draco saw in his peripheral vision the other Weasley brothers standing up as well.  They pushed past their parents who were looking on in shock and started down the aisle towards him, intent on removing him forcibly.

        Ginny was still staring at him, her mouth opening and closing silently.  Draco was breathing rapidly, not caring that her six brothers were stalking towards him or that Harry was furiously looking back and forth between him and Ginny.  "Ginny… What is this?  What's he doing here?  I thought you said…" Harry hissed, grabbing Ginny's hands in his as he tried in vain to get her attention.

        "You're leaving NOW Malfoy," one of the twins spat as they began to haul Draco out of the church, dragging him down the aisle by his arms.

        It was like a bolt of lightning hit him.  He was going to lose his chance if he didn't say something soon.  Digging his heels in, he began to struggle against the six men.  "No!  Ginny, please!  You have to listen to me!  You can't do this!" he pled breathlessly.  "Please!  Ginny!"

        "Stop," Ginny whispered, the word overshadowed by the mumblings of the congregation and Draco's shouting.  "STOP!" she screamed, drawing everyone's attention.

        Draco used the momentary distraction to wrench free of her brothers, running towards her.  "Please, Ginny.  You have to listen…  I'm sorry.  I was so stupid, so incredibly stupid.  You have to forgive me.  You can't marry Potter.  I thought… I thought that if I left, if I left you, that I was helping you.  That I was protecting you but from what I don't know.

        "I…  I've thought about you everyday, what were you doing, how you were doing.  I…I never stopped loving you!  I never will stop.  You are the only thing I have ever wanted, the only person that I've ever truly cared about.  Every single thing I've done in the last two years I've done wondering what you'd think about it.  Would Ginny approve of it?  Would Ginny…  I know I will never deserve you, I know I will never be good enough, or smart enough, or _anything_ enough for you, but…  Ginny, I've been breathing and moving and existing for the last two years, but I haven't been _living_…" he trailed off, tears flowing down his face but not caring that everyone was seeing.  He only cared about convincing her that he was telling the truth.

        "Why now?  Why are you doing this now?" Ginny asked quietly, walking slowly towards him.  Hermione stepped forward, but Ginny brushed her off.  "It's been two years, Draco.  Two years without hearing from you, a letter, a call, nothing...  Yet you choose this day, my _wedding_ day!?!"

        Draco took her hands in his, ignoring a growl of protest from Ron who was looking quite murderous as Hermione tried to calm him down.  Desperation evident in his voice, Draco answered her, "I was stupid.  That's no excuse but it's the only one I have.  When I saw…  When I saw the invitation it…  You can't go through with this.  If you do, my life…  I'm not making any sense, I know, but you have to know that I love you.  I loved you so much I was willing to let you go to make you happy, to sacrifice my own happiness for yours, but I'm not that valiant.  I'm not that good of a person.  I want you.  I _need _you…  Not just for one day, or for one night, either.  For the rest of my days, the rest of my nights," Draco whispered, making sure only she heard his words.  "When they talk about the love of a lifetime, Ginny, you're it." 

        Ginny nodded slightly, but Draco wasn't sure as to what.  She sniffed, pulling one of her hands from his then wiping it across her cheeks.  She broke his gaze, looking around the church and then to Harry.  Turning away from Draco she walked back down the aisle.  Draco stopped breathing, his knees shaking and nearly giving out on him.  What was she doing?  Was she choosing Harry over him?

        "Harry…"


	4. Si Te Vas Chapter 4

previously known as Draco Volkswagen 150 

Si Te Vas 

Chapter 4

A/N: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Brothers and the creation of J.K. Rowling. No infringement or profit is intended by my use.  The concept for this little fic is copyright Volkswagen of America, Inc and featured in their ad "Big Day."  Everything else is mine.  

            "Harry…"

            "Ginny, come on, please don't tell me your falling for that.  He'll just hurt you again," Harry whispered fervently, searching her eyes with his.

            "You knew how it was, Harry.  You knew… how I felt, how I still feel," Ginny sobbed, dropping her head so she didn't see his hurt expression.  "He may hurt me…  But… I still love him," she whispered, raising her eyes back to his so he could see the conviction there.

            "I can't believe this," Harry sighed, running his over his face.  "You said he was gone…"

            "I thought he was.  Harry, please…  You deserve someone who will love you as you deserve to be loved, completely and totally, without any reservation.  You knew about my past with Draco…"

            "He left you!  He broke your heart!" Harry roared, pointing down the aisle at Draco who had perked up a bit at the anger in Harry's voice.

            "I'm sorry, Harry.  I will always love you, but not the way you deserve to be loved," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss his cheek as she slipped her engagement ring into his hand.  "You'll find someone else.  I know that it isn't any consolation, but…  I don't think it will be too difficult.  In fact," she smiled slightly as his eyes connected with someone at the back of the church, "I think you have someone in mind already."

            Stepping backwards, Ginny turned around to face Draco.  She stood there for a just a moment, no one speaking as they just stared at one another.  Then, ever so slowly, Ginny smiled.  Taking one careful step forward so as not to trip on her train, she began moving towards him, the speed of her steps increasing as she got closer.  Draco laughed as she launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed her, tears of joy streaming down her face.  "I love you, I still love you, I've always loved you," she murmured against his neck as he hugged her to him, resisting the urge to spin her around in a circle.

            "Virginia!  What…?"

            "Ron, baby, hush…  Let's get Harry out of here," Hermione instructed, leading a sputtering Ron away as they walked towards Harry who had collapsed onto the steps to the altar, the ring clutched in his hand as he watched Ginny and Draco celebrating.

            Draco heard the angry whispers of those around them, especially her brothers who were standing close by, their faces a mixture of shock, horror and rage.  He quickly glanced at Potter who was being comforted by Granger and Weasley then over to Ginny's parents.  Her mother was weeping hysterically but her father…  Her father looked amused by it all.  He smiled warmly at Draco and winked, nodding his head towards the open door.

            "We should get out of here, don't you think?" Ginny asked quietly, her eyes getting wide as Bill and Charlie started towards her.  "If we don't, you're going to have to fight your way out of here if you plan on taking me with you."

            Draco smiled, breathing easily for the first time since he'd seen the invitation, or to be honest, since he made the awful mistake of leaving her by the lake.  He slipped his hand into hers and turned to leave the church, laughing more as they ran down the front steps, people jumping up from their seats in the church and following them out.

            "You drove here?" Ginny gasped, indicating the still running car.

            "How else was I going to get here in time?" Draco replied with a wide smile.  "Chariot or carriage?"

            "Um…" Ginny muttered, biting her lip as she looked up the steps where her family was gathering.  "Chariot.  Moves faster!"

            "Then your chariot awaits my lady," Draco grinned, helping her into the front seat, tossing her gown into the car before slamming it shut.

            "I'm sending you the bill for the reception, Malfoy!"  Draco paused as he was getting in the car, not believing that he'd just heard Ginny's father yell that.  "Take care of my little girl now!" he shouted, waving at Ginny who was laughing hysterically in the car.

            "I will," Draco replied, just loud enough for Mr. Weasley to hear him.  Climbing in the car, Draco locked the door and then couldn't help himself as he leaned over and kissed her, longer and more passionately then he had in the church.  "I've missed you."

            "I've missed you too, now let's go!  You do know how to drive this thing right?"

            Draco regarded her with one eyebrow raised.  "I got here, didn't I?"

            "Oh I forgot.  You're a walking car commercial," she teased as he put the vehicle in gear, speeding away from the church as the onlookers poured onto the sidewalk and into the street, watching in fascination as the little drama played out in front of their eyes.

            They drove for a few minutes, casting furtive glances at one another as Draco steered them onto the highway.  "So now what?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

            "Honestly, I didn't think much past keeping your from getting married."

            "Oh," Ginny sighed sadly, turning slightly in her seat.

            "No, Ginny…" Draco quickly responded, pulling to the side of the road.  "I…  I didn't think about what we'd do exactly, but I know that I don't want to let you out of my sight, I want you with me…"

            Ginny silenced his stuttering by kissing him, her fingers running through his smooth blonde hair even after she had pulled away to breathe.  "I want you with me too."

            "Well…then…  I guess there's only one thing to do."

            "And that would be?" she asked in anticipatory confusion.

            Draco smiled, realizing that he'd smiled more in the last twenty minutes than in the last two years.  Moving towards her again, he whispered enticingly, "Put that dress to use."

FYI: This story is continued as A Love As True As Mine in which Harry gets the girl.  I promise!


	5. Alternate Ending

A/N: I was going through files tonight seeing what I have written and not written for Paradise (yes, I'm thinking of adding more… But it's going to be some time!) and found this. It's an alternate ending to this story, a 'what could have been.' Of course, it's not what happened, b/c Harry ends up with Gabriella, but Marian begged me to write something H/G and this was the best I could do. Cheers!

"Harry…" Ginny whispered, carefully stepping back onto the altar.

"Ginny, come on, please don't tell me your falling for that. He'll just hurt you again," Harry whispered fervently, searching her eyes with his.

"I know," she smiled slightly, her eyes locking on his.

"You know?" Harry asked incredulously as Ginny took his hand. "But…"

Without turning to look at the minister, she gently stated, "Please continue, Your Grace. Where were we?"

"What?" Draco roared, falling to his knees in despair.

Ginny sighed, breaking Harry's gaze to glance back at Draco. "Go away, Draco," she barked, clutching Harry's hand almost painfully. "Just go. While you have some dignity left. Please."

"But…I love you. After all I said…" he murmured in shock.

"You love me…yes. But Draco, do you even care how I feel? Who I love?" She paused, blinking back tears as her eyes returned to Harry. "When you left me by the lake, Harry found me. Harry picked me up, dusted me off and set me on my feet again. Harry was there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to scream at, someone to hold me and make me believe that it would be okay."

"Ginny," Draco choked, sobbing silently.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she called down the aisle, not wanting to let go of Harry's hand. "I did love you. But I love Harry now. He's my present. And my future. You're my past."

"Gin," Harry whispered, lifting his hand to her cheek and gently wiping away her tears. "I love you too. Always will."

"Shall I go on?" the minister asked quietly, interrupting them just as Harry leaned forward to kiss her.

"Yes," Ginny answered vehemently. "There is nothing I want more than to be his wife."

"Nothing?" Harry questioned, raising his eyebrow as they both forgot about the blonde man slowly making his way out of the church.

"Well…except maybe having your babies. Seven right?" she teased, caressing the top of his hand with her thumb.

Laughing nervously, he gulped. "Seven? Seven's just…smashing."

The minister waited until Ginny's giggles subsided, then raised his arms to gain the attention of the congregation. "Unless there are any further objections…" he trailed off as the six Weasley brothers stood up and looked menacingly around the church. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

And he did.

A/N2: Now go read the real way this ends for Harry in A Love As True As Mine


End file.
